Les déboires du professeur Fubuki
by midoKchie
Summary: Sequel de la fiche de présentation. anecdotes du professeur Fubuki sur la génération des miracles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kuroko's basket ne m'appartient pas.

Pov professeur Fubuki

Après avoir lu les fiches de présentation de mes élèves, je savais que leur enseigner l'histoire ne serait absolument pas chose aisée. Mais ce que j'ai enduré défie tout ce que je m'étais imaginé.

D'abord il y a le fait que capillairement parlant cette classe est aussi colorée et accueillante qu'un épisode télé des bisounourses. Si, si je vous assure ! Mais ce n'est qu'une petite observation, le genre de truc qui vous saute aux yeux immédiatement. Techniquement, les 6 premiers cours s'étaient bien passés, tout le monde était là et bien réveillé. Une classe normale quoi. A partir du septième cours les bizarreries ont commencé.

Je suis rentré dans la salle comme d'habitude. J'ai fait l'appel comme d'habitude, pas d'absents, super. Puis arrivé à la moitié de l'heure, je décide d'interroger quelqu'un au hasard, je prends mon plan de classe, ferme les yeux et pose mon doigt sur la feuille. Puis j'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, je lève les yeux et là… gros blanc sa place est vide mais j'ai pourtant bien fait l'appel et il n'y avait pas d'absents. Et chaque fois que j'ai essayé de l'interroger c'était toujours le même scénario : il est là sans être là. Bref je crois qu'il vient en cours pour l'appel et qu'il réussit à s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer ou peut-être que je deviens fou.

Ensuite il y a ceux qui avait décidé que mon heure de cours était propices à la dégustation de thé et de snacks en tous genres quelque soit l'heure à laquelle je donnais mon cours. J'ai bien entendu tout fait pour que cela cesse mais j'ai vite renoncé lorsque Murasakibara Atsushi a déclaré qu'il m'écraserait comme une chips si je continuais de l'empêcher de manger. Et soyons réaliste, ce jour-là j'ai eu peur parce que vu sa carrure il pouvait mettre sa menace à exécution. C'en est suivi une épidémie de Murasakibarite aigüe. Tout le monde buvait du thé avec son snack pendant mon cours. Et j'ai honte de l'admettre mais j'ai moi aussi été contaminé du coup j'avais maintenant une thermose de thé posée sur mon bureau. Toutefois j'ai quand même réussi à bannir les chips de ma salle de classe car trop bruyantes à mâcher.

Ensuite il y a eu une épidémie de sieste durant mon heure du jeudi après-midi, mais après investigation il semblerait que certains souffraient d'indigestion. Les premiers à tomber furent Kise Ryouta et Aomine Daiki. Apparemment ils auraient gouté à un plat préparé par Momoi Satsuki. Une fois celle-ci interrogée sur les raisons qui l'ont poussée à faire gouter sa cuisine si particulière à ces deux pauvres garçons sa réponse était la suivante : « Je me devais de vérifier si c'était comestible avant de présenter mon bento à Tetsu. ».

Non mais vraiment quelle question stupide, je veux dire n'est-ce pas la chose la plus logique du monde. Il vaut mieux empoisonner deux innocents cobayes plutôt que l'être aimé, simple comme bonjour.

Une autre fois encore, cette fois-ci à l'approche de Noël sur l'heure de vie de classe. Nous devions décider d'une idée d'attraction pour la fête de l'école ainsi que de la décoration de la salle de classe. En ce qui concerne la décoration de la salle de classe pour les fêtes certains se sentaient plus impliqués que d'autres. Prenons un exemple, Akashi Seijuro avait déclaré se sentir d'humeur festive et s'était immédiatement attelé à la création d'innombrables guirlandes en papier. Le menteur, c'était juste une excuse pour mettre la main sur une paire de ciseaux. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il les manie avec une grande dextérité. Dans le fond, c'est impressionnant mais effrayant ce qui me rappela ma plus grosse frayeur depuis que j'enseigne à cette classe :

**FLASHBACK**

Cela s'était passé il y a un peu plus de trois semaines maintenant. Ce jour-là j'étais très enrhumé. J'étais en train d'écrire à la craie au tableau lorsque je fus pris d'une envie d'éternuement, je n'eu pas le temps de terminer d'écrire que ATCHOUM… suivi d'un CLANG … et d'un « à vos souhaits monsieur. ». Je n'ai même pas le temps de remercier mon élève car je comprends la provenance du CLANG, une paire de ciseaux rouge vif était venue s'empaler de deux bon centimètres sur mon tableau noir. Je me retourne vers la classe et Akashi Seijuro dis « Vous avez oublié un –s monsieur. » avec un sourire qui vous donnerais presque envie de lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession (ça ne concerne que ceux qui ignorent la provenance des dis ciseaux). Trop choqué d'avoir frôlé la mort je ne trouve rien à rétorquer. Mais avant de reprendre le cours je décide d'extraire les ciseaux de mon pauvre tableau, sans succès. C'en est suivi une scène digne de Kaamelott un à un tout mes élèves ont tenté de tirer Excalibure (aka la paire de ciseaux) de son rocher (aka mon tableau) sans succès jusqu'à ce que l'élu (aka Akashi Seijuro) y parvienne sans la moindre difficulté semble-t-il.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Bref, je leur avais laissé une semaine pour réfléchir. Et la semaine suivante à peine suis-je rentré dans ma salle de classe que le premier truc que je remarque c'est l'énorme représentation de ce cher papa Noël qui trône au fond de la salle et que Aomine Daiki vise avec ses stylos pour le faire parler style « Oh oh oh… ». Lorsque je demande des explications quand à la présence de cette chose, Kuroko Tetsuya pointe Midorima Shintaro du doigt. Je me tourne vers celui-ci et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire c'est : « Oha-asa ma prédit une mauvaise journée aussi pour essayer détourner le mauvais sort je me suis procuré l'objet porte-bonheur des cancers. ». En fin de compte il est peut-être juste irrécupérable celui-là.

Suite au vote notre classe organise un café pour la fête de l'école avec 2 voix de plus que pour la pièce de théâtre. J'ai à peine le temps de dire que la classe dont l'activité réalisera le plus de bénéfice aurait le choix de la destination pour son voyage scolaire (Sapporo/Kyoto/Osaka). Malheureusement j'avais oublié à quel point ma classe était compétitive. Aussi sec ils ont réussi à monter la plus grosse arnaque que le milieu scolaire de Teiko ait jamais connu : la consommation de celui qui réussi à mettre un panier en 1 contre 1 face à Murasakibara/Aomine ou Midorima est gratuite. Ensuite, il a été décrété que Momoi ne devait pas s'approcher des cuisines (sage décision) et que Kise serait un serveur compte tenu de sa popularité. Enfin Akashi s'occupera de la caisse afin de dissuader tous voleurs potentiels. Inutile de préciser que la défaite n'est pas une option.

**FIN**


	2. Désolé

**Désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**coup de gueule**: Aujourd'hui je viens de découvrir qu'un petit malin avait volé la totalité de mes fanfics pour les mettre sur d'autres sites. Je suis dégoutée. Alors pour mettre les choses au clair, je ne publie que sur et nul part ailleurs. De plus il tout à fait hors de question de commercialiser ces histoires. Elles sont publiées sur ce site pour être partagées avec d'autres personnes succeptibles de les aimées et de passer du bon temps en les lisant.


End file.
